


There Once Was a Little Boy [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, Hence the explicit tag, Kid!Lock, Kidlock, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud, The day they met as little boys... and their lives now as men, adult!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if John Watson and Sherlock Holmes met much, much sooner, when they were only little?  These are the wee stories of when two boys were small and how they grew up and grew together as men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Satellites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts), [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts), [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There Once Was a Little Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535777) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Thank you to AtlinMerrick, for giving me permission to pod this little beauty!


	2. Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When we went to the bear shop to make her they had all these things you could pick for eyes and heads and clothes and stuff and they also had these hearts you put inside with your secrets..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the Atlin/Hound appreciation week...  
> Thank you Atlin, for permission to podfic this glorious little series!  
> Thank you to Attydiva for being such delicious beta!


	3. The Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the great big seventy kilo dog opened his giant mouth, John saw so many terrible sharp teeth and such a huge wet tongue, that little Johnny Watson completely lost his shit and screamed—
> 
> "Fffuuuuck off!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to Atlin for her fantastic writing skills and Attydiva for her fabulous beta skills!


	4. Kiss Kiss, Kill Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark-haired boy looking at John seemed simultaneously murderous and terrified. John was besotted instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Atlin!  
> Thank you Atty!


	5. Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes a very long time to keep a promise.
> 
> The best ones, though, they're worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next in this awesome series of little boy/big boy stories.  
> Atlin, you're a wonder...
> 
> Allmannerofsomethings did some fantastic cover art for this fic and I was very forward and asked her if I might appropriate it for this chapter. She was a darling and said yes!  
> I don't know how to do the linky thing, but you'll find more of her great work on tumblr!


	6. Oh Brother, Where Fart Thou?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You want to know a thing you can do to get back at your brother? I did it to my sister once and she hasn't come into my room for a year."
> 
> Sherlock started picking excitedly at the skull-and-crossbones plasters laddered up his shin. He leaned close, whispered, "Tell me."
> 
> Reflexively John Watson began picking at the moustache bandage on his elbow, leaned even closer and said, "I'm John." What he said after that he said right up close to Sherlock's ear, soft and whispery, evil and brilliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been simply an AGE since I did one of these...  
> Always such a pleasure!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'There Once Was a Little Boy' by Atlinmerrick & read by Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953458) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
